


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Sesshomaru) Present

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Ever since you were a small child, you had always loved cats. You thought they were adorable and fascinating to watch, and you’ve always wanted to have one of your own. Sadly, both of your parents were allergic to cats and worried that you might have inherited that, as well. You had been around cats since you were old enough to leave the house alone, so you knew you weren’t, but you couldn’t make your parents suffer just so you could be happy.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Sesshomaru) Present

  * **Genre** : Fluff, AU, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 861 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sesshomaru ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Inuyasha ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

Ever since you were a small child, you had always loved cats. You thought they were adorable and fascinating to watch, and you’ve always wanted to have one of your own. Sadly, both of your parents were allergic to cats and worried that you might have inherited that, as well. You had been around cats since you were old enough to leave the house alone, so you knew you weren’t, but you couldn’t make your parents suffer just so you could be happy.

When you finally left home and moved in with your boyfriend, you thought that you could finally achieve your dream of having a cat. Only… your boyfriend couldn’t stand cats. He was a dog person, but that wasn’t the main reason he didn’t want a cat – he said they were messy and troublesome, which you could understand. Sesshomaru is a neat freak, he loves to have everything clean and pristine, which would be ruined if a cat came into the home.

“Thank you, come again~”

You smiled at the older woman before stepping away from the vegetable stand. You went through your shopping list in your mind, remembering the last thing you needed to buy for the night’s dinner.

“Mom, look at the kittens!”

You paused, looking over at the small child tugging her mom to the nearby pet store. It has large windows on either side of the door, with puppies on one side and kittens on the other. Your heart skipped a beat when you looked at them, resisting the urge to squeal. _‘They’re so damn cute, I can’t…’_

Shaking your head and biting your lip, you forced yourself to continue on. Staring at them would only make you feel even sadder.

────── 〔🎁〕──────

“I’m home,” Sesshomaru entered the apartment, setting his briefcase by the door so he could take his coat off. His golden eyes landed on you, taking a nap on the sofa as you cuddled a pillow close to your chest. The pillow had a black cat pictured on it, the television was set to the animal channel, and you had a silly grin on your face as you slept. He knew immediately that you had been thinking about cats again.

He watched you sleep for a while, monitoring your various goofy expressions. With a sigh, he stood up and headed for the door, slipping his coat back on.

────── 〔🎁〕──────

Your eyes fluttered open and you stretched your arms above your head, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the open curtains and the clock read five PM. Your brow furrowed as you stood up, “Sess?” There was no answer. You noticed the briefcase by the door, but the white-haired male was nowhere within the apartment.

This was strange to him. Sesshomaru was a man of predictability, sticking to a strict schedule every day. Being a workaholic, he rarely ever went anywhere other than work and often stayed later than he had to in order to get things done. You knew that, but his briefcase hadn’t been there when you returned home from the market, meaning he had come home at some point and left again.

 _‘But where did he go?’_ , you frowned, rubbing the back of your head. Rather than feeling worried, you just felt confused. _‘You could have at least left a note, ya know. Jeez,’_ Stretching again, you headed into the kitchen to get dinner started. You had decided to make curry because you had been craving it for the past week.

The food was nearly done by the time you heard keys jingling in the hallway before the door slipped open.

“Welcome home~” You greeted, turning around. “What’s that?”

Sesshomaru was still dressed in his usual suit, holding a large, brightly colored box in his hands. A beautiful blue bow was sitting on top of the lid. He set it down gently on the table, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“It’s only the sixth, Sess.” You chuckled, approaching the box, curiously. “Can I open it?”

He stood behind you, arms wrapping around your waist. His silky voice was right next to your ear as he answered, “Go ahead.”

You reached for the lid, feeling excitement bubbling in your stomach as you slowly removed it. Your eyes widened.

“Do you like him?”

Unable to form words, you nodded, reaching into the box to pick up the small black kitten, holding her to your chest. She started to purr, her little paw swatting at your finger. You felt tears prickly your eyes and you did your best not to cry, but you couldn’t help yourself. You felt so happy and your heart was swelling with warmth. It was overwhelming.

Sesshomaru smiled softly, turning you around in his arms. He gently scratched the cat’s ears. “She’s the only one that didn’t run away from me,”

You giggled at the comment. It was like cats could sense that he preferred dogs because they often ran away from him when he came near, but they didn’t act afraid, they just acted uninterested. “Sess?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to your own.

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
